


Stay

by Kayim



Category: The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-04
Updated: 2010-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen hears familiar sounds coming from the bunk next to him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

Jensen closes his eyes as he lays on his back, fists clenched tightly by his side. He pretends that he can't hear the soft breathing of his teammate in the next bunk over, regular and deep until it's interrupted by an occasional hitch. He has to remind himself that there is an unwritten code of conduct about hearing a friend masturbate while you're supposed to be sleeping - he needs to just ignore what's happening and never mention or think about it again. But when he hears the almost imperceptible moan of frustration, a sound that is all too familiar to him, he doesn't think he can pretend any more. As he leaves the warmth of his own bunk, he rationalizes to himself that if there is one thing other than hacking he's an expert at, it's this.

Caught in the act, Cougar doesn't say a word, not even when Jensen slides down next to him and whispers in his ear that he wants to help. He doesn't speak when Jensen places his hand over Cougar's own, moving both of them in tandem, bringing him closer to the climax that has been eluding him for so long. A few moments later and he isn't even capable of speech anymore, but his head falls back onto Jensen's chest, the two of them laying quietly together as if what had just happened was perfectly normal.

When Jensen brushes his lips wordlessly over Cougar's cheek, intending to head back to his bunk for what is remaining of the night, Cougar finally manages a single word.

"Stay."


End file.
